A mobile device may include a lockout mode, in which the mobile device automatically locks out when no user activity (e.g., a key press, a touch on a touch screen, etc.) is detected on the device for a period of time. When the mobile device locks out, the user is unable to access many of the features of the mobile device. To unlock the mobile device, the user may have to manually enter a password, trace a certain pattern on a touch screen, etc.